


even in the dark

by butjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Crying, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Jihyo is a nice girl, Jihyo's Massive Knockers, One Night Stands, Premature Ejaculation, Virgin Jeon Jungkook, jungkook is trying his best, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjihyo/pseuds/butjihyo
Summary: She spots him in the kitchen. Him. She’s seen him around campus countless times and would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested despite practically everything about him. He’s tall with hair down to his chin — always un-styled — and some God awful tattoos across his knuckles. She sighs. She wishes she knew any other men.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	even in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, this is one of those i started like a year ago and decided to finish at random !!!
> 
> just a quick note  
> \- both of them have been drinking but everything is fully consensual and they're both in their right minds 
> 
> thank u to shri and carol for betaing <3333333

It’s not that Jihyo thinks she’s above parties — she suffered through many in her freshman year when she thought it would make her cool to get drunk amongst her peers. It didn’t make her cool, naturally, but it did make her friends. It’s amazing how kind some girls can be when they find you vomiting over a stranger’s toilet. 

She asked Sana to find her a party to attend for tonight. One with men. That was all she wanted. She knew Sana’s tastes and knew it was important to specify. Sana rolled her eyes and told Jihyo she did indeed go to boy-girl parties, too.  Now, Jihyo stands with a red solo cup of vodka and diet coke in one hand, the other wrapped around her middle. She surveys the party goers with a sharp gaze, looking for her victim. 

Jihyo doesn’t like one night stands, although she’s not much of a relationship person either. Her mother told her not to be the girl in college with a boyfriend and she has heeded that advice thus far. But there are some things her vibrator just can’t do, like hold her at night or eat her out. For that she must turn to men. She sighs. She hates that part.

She spots him in the kitchen.  _ Him.  _ She’s seen him around campus countless times and would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested despite practically everything about him. He’s tall with hair down to his chin — always un-styled — and some God awful tattoos across his knuckles. Jihyo has never been close enough to read what the letters say. 

On a normal day when she spots him on campus, he’ll be wearing a shapeless bedsheet disguised as a jumper, obscuring any view of his body but one time she caught him fresh out of the gym wearing only a tank top and stupid little short shorts and stopped walking to watch his thighs at work. She doesn’t know why it’s  _ him  _ she always sees, or why he catches her attention when there are hundreds of other mediocre men her age to choose from at her school. 

She wishes she were gay sometimes. Sana’s friends seem to be in a never ending loop of hookups and relationships and they all seem to be pretty content living like that. Alas, Jihyo must rely on men for her sexual satisfaction. She can hear Sana laughing at her for that in her head. 

Jihyo downs the rest of her drink. It’s too warm to be anything other than disgusting but she needs some liquid courage right now. She grimaces and wills herself not to gag when there are so many people who can see her. 

The dress she’s wearing is Sana’s because Sana insisted on Jihyo borrowing something from her to wear tonight. It’s tight around her chest and barely covers her ass and she has to keep tugging it down to save herself some dignity, but she supposes that’s the point of a party dress. 

Her boy is standing between two other boys in the kitchen, one with pink hair and one with blue, like they’re from some sort of anime. Jihyo doesn’t like anime, it’s for children. 

He’s laughing, head thrown back. Jihyo finally gets a good look at his hand from where it’s wrapped around a solo cup. The word ANTS tattooed across his knuckles. That’s— Why he did that to his body she has no idea. How is he going to explain that to his future employer?

“Hey,” she says as stops on the opposite side of the kitchen island to him. 

All three boys turn to look at her. The Anime Boys quickly realise she’s only smiling at Campus Fuckboy and start giggling. Campus Fuckboy flushes a deep shade of red before he even replies. Jihyo tugs the hem of the dress down self consciously, even though none of the boys can see her properly over the counter.

“Hi,” he says.

“I’m Jihyo,” she says. Her hand twitches like she’s about to reach over the counter and shake his hands but she stops herself. They’re at a college party, they’re going to think she’s an idiot. 

“Hi,” Campus Fuckboy says again, eyes flicking down to her chest. Jihyo is rocking a mile of cleavage right now, her tits squished together in the strapless dress.. She stalls, staring at him, trying to figure out if he’s making fun of her or if he’s just distracted by her boobs. He wouldn’t be the first man and he probably won’t be the last. Pink Hair elbows him while Blue Hair snickers. “Right, sorry, I’m sorry— Jungkook, I’m Jungkook.” He drags his eyes away from her tits, smiling sheepishly. Maybe he’s really drunk. Maybe this is a terrible idea. Jihyo is leaning more towards the second. She wishes she knew other men.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Pink Hair says, brushing past Jungkook to usher Blue Hair along with him. 

“Oh, boo! I wanted to see this train wreck,” Blue Hair whines far too loudly as he’s led away. 

Jungkook looks mortified. Jihyo’s cheeks hurt from maintaining her smile. Some part of her feels like she knows Jungkook already from seeing him around so much. There are plenty of other available men at this party just like — oh no, Anime Boys are not available, she realises as she looks over her shoulder briefly to see them already grinding on each other. 

“Sorry about them,” Jungkook says. Jihyo snaps her attention back to him.

“It’s okay. I see you around campus a lot,” Jihyo says. It comes out lame, but honestly it had sounded lame in her head too. Is she always this awkward with new people?

If she can just get him home, they don’t need to talk after that. 

“I’ve seen you too,” Jungkook says. Jihyo’s heart leaps, maybe he’s interested too, maybe— “I remember that one time a pigeon shit on you.”

Her face falls. “I—”

“I’m so sorry,” Jungkook scrambles to apologise, “I shouldn’t have said that. It was really funny, not that I laughed because I’m sure it was terrible for you I just—”

“It’s fine,” Jihyo says, waving away the awkwardness. She didn’t know anyone saw that, she had run home with her hand covering her bangs and dealt with Nayeon cackling at her while she tenderly washed the crap out. She exhales. It’s fine.

“Do you want another drink?” Jungkook asks. He sounds so sincere and maybe a little guilty. 

Jihyo agrees. Alcohol has never let her down before. 

*******

Jihyo is drunk. She’s allowed to be drunk. She works hard, takes her studies seriously, doesn’t sleep around (often). She can get drunk if she wants to. 

She closes her eyes and lets the music flow through her, feels the bass in the beat of her heart. She doesn’t know the song and quite frankly it’s too loud and the speakers suck and someone is going to file a noise complaint but Jihyo is drunk and Jungkook’s hands are on her hips and she doesn’t  _ care.  _

In the kitchen she watched Jungkook fumble to make her a drink, pouring too much vodka into the little plastic cup followed by not enough coke but Jihyo drank it anyway. She isn’t fussy. Jungkook watched with wide-eyes as she downed the beverage in one and tossed the cup away before asking, “You wanna dance?”

He only hesitated for a moment before he nodded, looking just a little afraid of her. She reminds herself to smile, doesn’t want Jungkook to be put off by her resting bitch face. 

It doesn’t matter now that they’re out on the dance floor in the middle of someone’s living room. 

Jihyo lets Jungkook guide her hips, lets him pull her close, lets him press his chest to her back. It feels good, being so close with another person; reminds her just how much she wants this. 

She presses her hips back further until she makes contact with his crotch, finds a hardness there. He’s hard just from dancing with her. She did that to him without even touching him. Jihyo has to admit that it makes her feel powerful. She grinds against him, feeling the way Jungkook’s grip tightens on her hips. 

There’s a sudden wetness on her neck that can only be Jungkook’s mouth. She tips her head back and lets him take what he wants. 

She moans, blinking hazily. The Anime Boys from earlier are watching her, or Jungkook — one of them — while they dance. They look impressed. She wonders if Jungkook gets many girls. She’d guess no if she had to, based on their earlier conversation. 

Maybe that makes her an idiot, and maybe this is a terrible decision, but maybe she’s found something special. 

Jihyo turns around to face Jungkook. He’s got a few inches on her and is so much broader. He has that stupid surprised look on his face when she meets his eye. He’s such a  _ nice  _ boy. He’s so pretty with his big eyes and pouty lips and the way Jihyo’s 99% sure he can’t grow any facial hair. 

She rises up onto her tiptoes, grabbing his face to bring him down to kiss her. It takes a moment before Jungkook takes initiative and kisses back. He tastes like alcohol and whatever sweet soda he was mixing it with. 

Jungkook wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer still. Jihyo adores how small she feels in his arms. He’s a good kisser, she decides. She made the right choice. They both just needed some more booze in their systems to get over the initial awkwardness. Jungkook kisses her back hungrily. 

Jihyo wants nothing more than for Jungkook to grab her ass and drag her to the closest bedroom. She thinks she might be getting wet just at the thought of Jungkook sliding those stupid tattooed fingers into her. 

She pulls back to breathe. They’re not really dancing anymore, Jihyo is aware — they’re just making out in someone’s living room. Does Jungkook know the host? Does it matter?

“Come home with me?” Jihyo asks with her lips still touching Jungkook’s. She flicks her eyes up to his, only to see how unsure he looks. 

“You mean to…?” he trails off.

Jihyo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Jihyo is okay with being the more experienced party. Jungkook is a nice boy, he’s kind and Jihyo really, really, wants him to fuck her despite everything that’s come out of his mouth. 

She kisses his slightly parted lips, slips her tongue into his mouth and when she pulls back, she does so with his bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Yeah, I mean to.”

“Okay!” Jungkook perks up. “Where to?”

“I’ll call an Uber,” she says and leans in to kiss him again. 

The ride to Jihyo’s apartment is awkward. Jihyo remembers why she doesn’t do one night stands very often. Jungkook’s hands flex like he really wants to grab her bare thigh but holds back. The dress Sana lent her is so short 90% of her thigh is exposed and just waiting to be grabbed. 

Why does he have to be so polite?

Jihyo scolds herself. Of course she wants Jungkook to be polite and not just go around taking things without thinking. She just— she just really wants to get fucked. The buzz of the alcohol is wearing off little by little. Jihyo tells herself to drink some water when she gets home. 

She shifts in her seat, feeling the uncomfortable way her labia slide together. Making out with Jungkook did get her a little excited and they could be taking the opportunity to continue where they left off in the back of a stranger’s car instead of a stranger’s living room. It doesn’t occur to Jihyo that she’s perfectly capable of initiating the first kiss. 

Instead she glances back down to where Jungkook’s hands rest in his lap, picking at a stray thread of his already ripped jeans. 

“Why ANTS?” she asks out of nowhere. 

“What?” Jungkook asks. He follows her eyes to his hand. “Oh. I just think they’re cool.”

“So you got it tattooed on you forever?” Jihyo cringes at herself. Jungkook will think she’s an asshole. It’s not too late for him to ask the Uber driver to pull over. 

To her surprise, Jungkook laughs. “Yeah, it was a bit of an impulse I guess, but I think they’re nice. It’s like I can just look at my hand and get reminded of something I like.”

“That’s nice. Wholesome,” Jihyo says. 

“Wholesome,” Jungkook repeats. “Is that your type?”

“I don’t really have a type,” Jihyo answers honestly. She doesn't do this enough to have a type. It’s more of a first come, first served deal whenever she’s in the mood to get laid. 

“You’re easy, then?” Jungkook’s face drops at the same time as Jihyo’s as he realises what he’s said. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you’re—”

“It’s okay,” Jihyo rushes to accept his apology. “I know what you meant.”

Jungkook still looks guilty, even as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and spares a glance to her tits. 

Jihyo takes Jungkook’s hand when they get out of the Uber in a bold display of courage as she leads Jungkook into the building and up the stairs to her third floor apartment. His palms are sweaty but Jihyo finds it more charming than anything. God, he’s really messing with her head. Is she always like this with boys?

She unlocks her apartment door and Jungkook follows her in but as soon as the door is closed behind them, Jihyo is crowded against it, Jungkook’s broad hands on her hips to turn her to face him. She gasps and almost twists her ankle as she’s spun around, handing flying up to steady herself on Jungkook’s biceps.

Jungkook already looks shocked at his own action, face full of concern as he sputters, “I’m sorry, was that—”

“It’s fine,” Jihyo says, swallowing hard. “I just wanna get fucked.”

Jungkook’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at her bluntness. They’re here now, Jihyo is going to get what she wants. Something about being with Jungkook makes her feel powerful. His obvious inexperience isn’t going to stop her from having a good time, he was a good kisser, after all. 

“I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like, okay? And you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like and we’ll figure it out,” she says. She looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, doing her best to appear seductive. Jungkook nods dumbly, starting back down at her. Jihyo takes the initiative and rises up onto her tiptoes to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His grip immediately tightens on her hips, fingers digging into her sides, dragging their bodies together. That’s better; this is what she wants. 

She licks into his mouth and gets a pleased little noise in response. Jungkook kisses back eagerly, hands beginning to wander down to her ass.  _ Please, just grab it,  _ she thinks, moaning into Jungkook’s mouth when he does just that. He squeezes her cheeks over the thin fabric of her dress, pushing her towards him so she feels his hard-on pressing into her stomach. 

Jihyo buries her hands in Jungkook’s hair, pulls just enough for him to feel it, wrenching a groan from him. She makes a mental note that he likes it. 

“Bedroom,” she murmurs into his open mouth. Jihyo yelps as Jungkook’s hands travel lower and she’s hoisted into the air with Jungkook’s hands supporting her by the backs of her thighs. Her arms tighten around his neck, almost enough to have him choke. She laughs when she realises what’s happening, locking her ankles around the small of his back. 

“Wait, I didn’t take my shoes off,” she says with a laugh, only realising when her heels click together. 

“I’ll take them off for you,” Jungkook replies. She thinks he’s trying to sound sexy, she distantly hopes he doesn’t have a foot thing. From his position she’s taller than him, enough for her to have to lean down to kiss this time, smile still on her lips. 

Jungkook navigates her apartment clumsy in the unfamiliar space. There’s only one bedroom, she lives alone, and it’s easy enough for Jungkook to find. Jungkook barely separates from her lips for long enough to look where he’s going, almost walking straight into her little dining room table before he makes it to her bedroom door. 

He has to let go of her with one hand to twist the door knob open, displacing the balance for just a few seconds, but enough to have Jihyo gripping his shoulders in fear of falling. She tidied her bedroom before heading out earlier in the evening, knowing she was going to bring something home and knowing she can’t stand the thought of her one night stand tripping over her used panties in the dark.

“Where’s the light?” Jungkook asks.

“We don’t need it,” Jihyo replies. 

“Are your roommates home?” Jungkook asks next. Jihyo wishes he would get on with it.

“I live alone,” Jihyo replies and kisses him again to preemptively stop him from asking anything else. He leaves the door of the bedroom open as he takes the few short steps to Jihyo’s bed and carefully deposits her on top of the covers, breaking off their kiss so he can take off her shoes as promised. Jihyo’s chest heaves with every breath as she watches Jungkook struggle to unclasp the fiddly straps through the dim light streaming in through the open door.

When he finally manages it, after an agonisingly long minute, he toes his own shoes off and eagerly clambers on the bed over her. Jihyo wastes no time in shoving his jacket off his shoulders and grabbing the hem of his t-shirt once he takes the jacket off. Jungkook obliges and takes his shirt off revealing his toned abs and firm pecs. Jihyo had only seen his thighs before on campus and could infer from how fucking thick they were that he was well defined all over, but seeing them in person is a whole different deal. 

She got  _ so  _ lucky, even Sana will be impressed with her. Her apprehension from earlier in the night has all but disappeared as she runs her hands across Jungkook’s tight stomach, feeling how incredibly smooth his skin is, up to his chest where she squeezes a nipple for good measure. Jungkook moans at the feeling so she does it again, and to the other side too to draw more noises out of him. 

“Can I?” Jungkook asks, voice already rough as his hands hover at the top of her dress. Jihyo just nods and Jungkook wastes no time in pulling the dress down over her tits. She reaches behind her own back to unhook her strapless bra — not entirely trusting Jungkook to do it — and takes the whole useless thing off. It’s given her nothing but grief all night but that doesn’t matter as Jungkook stares at her exposed tits. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers and then he’s grabbing her left breast with his tattooed hand and leaning down to suck her nipple into his mouth. Jihyo keens, arching towards his mouth. Pleasure courses down her spine as Jungkook sucks, tongue tracing around the bud. He rests his weight on his knees as he fondles her tits with both hands, tugging the nipple that’s not in his mouth in between his fingers. Jihyo doesn’t know what to do with her own hands, settles for burying them in his hair once again, pulling in much the same way he is on her nipple.

Jungkook actually groans around the boob in his mouth, sending little vibrations into her skin. It’s enough to have her shuddering at the sensation. Her clit throbs between her thighs with every suck. She whines when he pulls away, the cool air hitting her now-hard nipple, but Jungkook is leaning down to take the other into his mouth.  _ This was such a good idea _ , Jihyo thinks to herself. 

Her dress is a strip covering her stomach at this rate as she rocks her hips up into nothing. Her panties are exposed but she couldn’t care less, she wants them off more than anything. 

She pushes herself onto her elbows, causing her tit to slip free of Jungkook’s mouth. He looks up at her for just a moment before kissing her. Jihyo kisses back, sitting further up so she can get access to what she wants. Jungkook doesn't hold back on the noises, not like some guys she’s been with that are too afraid to moan lest she think less of their masculinity. 

Jungkook follows her movements easily, not wanting to lose her mouth. He massages her breasts with both hands, pushing them together and squeezing, letting her soft flesh spill between his fingers. 

Jihyo finds his fly without looking, nimble fingers undoing the button of his jeans with ease. She’s only just got her hand into his boxers when Jungkook pulls away with a, “No, fuck, don’t touch it,” but it’s too late, her fingers are already curling around his dick. She yanks her hand away as soon as she realises but it doesn’t matter because Jungkook is jerking against her, wet warmth splattering her hand.

The ‘it’s okay’ is ready on her lips. For the briefest of moments, she thinks tonight is salvageable. Even if his dick is out of commission, Jungkook can still go down on her. Admittedly, Jihyo has never been able to orgasm from penetration alone and Jungkook has nice hands even with the tattoos. 

None of that matters when Jungkook begins to cry, quiet and ashamed. Jihyo snatches her hand out of his boxers, unsure where to wipe his cum. 

“It’s okay,” Jihyo says. 

He lets go of her tits as he sits back on his knees and covers his face. 

“It’s  _ not _ ,” he cries.

Jihyo doesn't know what to do now. She sits there for a moment with her ejaculate-covered hand and her dress around her waist and desperately tries to find something to say that isn't ‘it’s okay’ again _._

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispers. He sounds so upset it breaks Jihyo’s heart just a little. 

She swallows hard and decides she has to do  _ something  _ so she gets off the bed and flicks the bedside light on before she stumbles to the bathroom without checking to see if Jungkook is watching her go. She washes her hands as quickly as she can and wrestles her dress back into place. On the way back into the bedroom she grabs her box of tissues and finds Jungkook in much the same position she left him. 

“Here,” she says, handing him the box. Jungkook looks up and sniffs hard and wet before taking it from her with a quiet, “Thank you.”

Jihyo gingerly sits on the edge of the bed as Jungkook dries his eyes and blows his nose and tries not to wince at the disgusting sound it makes. She’s still wet and distantly wishes she’d fixed that while she was in the bathroom as well, acutely aware of it even as Jungkook pulls himself together. 

“It really is okay,” she starts tentatively, “I mean, it happens sometimes, it’s not a big deal.”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook repeats, seemingly ignoring what she said. Jihyo opens her mouth to reassure him but Jungkook continues, “I should’ve told you, but I just thought I would figure it out, you know. I thought it can’t be  _ that _ hard. I know what a clit is.”

“You… what?” Jihyo stares at him dumbfounded. Is he implying what she thinks he’s implying? Was she about to… take his virginity?

“Taehyung told me it was important,” Jungkook says, like Jihyo knows who Taehyung is.

“It is, but that’s not what I meant. Jungkook, are you a virgin?” she asks and watches in horror as Jungkook starts to cry again. “It’s okay!” she says hurriedly, climbing onto the bed to knee walk over to Jungkook. She plucks another tissue from the box and dabs at his tear-stained cheeks. Jihyo only hates herself a little as she thinks how pretty he looks when he cries. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to sleep with me if you knew,” he admits. 

“Oh, Jungkook. I would’ve,” she says, although she’s not totally sure she believes herself. She’s only slept with a virgin once before but that was with her first boyfriend and she was in the same position. She remembers how vulnerable she felt with him and how Jungkook must’ve felt the same with her. She can’t deny that she likes the boy. 

“You’re lying,” Jungkook says with a pout. 

“I’m not. I like you.” Jungkook still doesn’t look like he believes her, so she leans in to kiss him, letting Jungkook meet her halfway just so she knows he wants to. It’s a little more intimate than Jihyo is used to, but she goes with it. 

“So we can try again?” Jungkook asks when they part. 

“Yeah,” she replies. Jungkook’s face splits into a grin. “But not tonight,” she adds quickly. Jungkook doesn’t protest — he knows just as well as she does that the mood is stone cold dead.

“Do you think I could shower here? I don’t wanna walk home with… you know,” he gestures to his pants. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. There’s a clean towel in the bathroom.” 

Jungkook thanks her sincerely and climbs off the bed, wandering out of the bedroom to locate the bathroom. Jihyo flops down onto the sheets, cringing at how slick everything still feels in her panties and wonders what the hell she’s gone and got herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> NICE
> 
> please do not ask for more in the comments, i know you mean well but this fic is likely not going to be continued !!!
> 
> come talk to me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/butjihyo) !!!


End file.
